


I'll Follow You To The Ends Of The World

by yaekkunsenpai



Series: Escapade (Haikyuu Fantasy AU) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asexual Akaashi Keiji, Avian Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Mermaid Akaashi Keiji, Ocean, Romance?, traveling the world together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaekkunsenpai/pseuds/yaekkunsenpai
Summary: Keiji is hiding in a coral reef structure when a man with large wings falls into the water. He obviously goes to save him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Escapade (Haikyuu Fantasy AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I'll Follow You To The Ends Of The World

Keiji traveled the world with his pod. Always moving from one ocean to the next, always with the same people. It was kind of mundane, every year was always the same. He also hated mating season, all those horny people.

Which happens to be happening now. Keiji hid under a coral reef, making sure his tail wasn’t sticking out. It was a greyish-blue, and sparkled under the sunlight, which probably attracts the others to him. His beauty was considered a gift when he was born, his pod said everyone would be throwing themselves at him, but he thinks it’s just a pain.

He didn’t want to mate with just anyone, well, he doesn’t want to mate  _ anyone _ . He would rather find a life partner, sex repulses him.

Keiji sighed, waiting for the woman trying to find him to go away. She searched valiantly, which is just a pain. 

He watched her long enough to be able to remember every detail of her body. Light green hair, fair skin with some scars, her eyes were the color of a pearl, her tail was a pink lemonade color, just to name a few.

He let out a sigh of relief when she disappeared from sight. Keiji was halfway out of his hiding spot when there was a loud splash to the side, making him retreat back into his hiding space.

He stared at a man with large wings sinking to the bottom, Keiji immediately went to go help him. Swimming as fast as he could, he grabbed him and held him securely in his arms as he went to the surface.

He broke through the surface and searched for a nearby shore. He spotted a very rocky shore, he didn’t have time to worry about that so he began swimming quickly there. He came to the edge, where there were sharp rocks and the farthest he could reach was a slanted rock. 

Keiji set the man down and checked for injuries. Whilst he did that, he noticed some of the man’s features. White-grey hair with black streaks, gold eyes, and thick eyebrows, the man was pretty buff as well. Keiji continued looking for injuries when the man woke up. He was startled and pushed himself away from Keiji’s hands. 

“Who are you?” He asked, looking as if he was holding back a groan. “The one who saved you. What happened anyway? There are no obstacles in the sky, no land for miles except for this small island, so what were you doing?” Keiji asked, resting his upper body on the slanted rock, his skin sticking to the rock. The man turned to look to the side, mumbling something that went unheard.

“Huh?” Keiji asked, cupping an ear. “I’m starving, so that may have contributed to my passing out in the middle of nowhere.” Keiji blankly stared at the man. “What?”   
“This is a whole ocean full of food, yet you are starving? Do you not know how to hunt?”

The man shyly shook his head. Keiji sighed, feeling a headache coming. “I’ll give you some fish or something,  _ stay _ here. You can’t leave anyway, your wings are soaked.” Keiji pushed himself off of the shore and dove into the water.

He only had to look around for a second before finding some good-sized fish. He grabbed them and held them in his mouth, he had to be able to pull himself back onto the rock. Grabbing the ledge with both hands, he popped out of the water, scaring the man in front of him.

“That was fast.” The bird stated, sitting criss-crossed. Keiji adjusted himself, and then offered the fish to the other. He grabbed them eagerly, munching on them immediately. Keiji watched him, before deciding he might as well ask his name. “What’s your name?” The man’s mood seemed to have shifted greatly, because he was no longer cautious, he was happy.  _ Too _ happy.

“I’m Koutarou! What’s yours?” He exclaimed, eating the bones of the fish he had just devoured. “Keiji. Interesting, both of our names start with K.” “Wah, that’s cool.” Keiji simply rested his head on his arms. The scales on his cheeks and forehead glistened, as did the ones on his elbows and forearms.

Keiji’s tail gently splashed the water behind him. He forgot all about mating season, this man seemed to just make his worries go away.

“You know, since I don’t know how to hunt… Can I travel with you?” Koutarou asked out of the blue, making Keiji’s tail stop. He cocked his head to the side. “Why would you want to travel with me? Don’t you have a group you travel with?” Keiji asked, confused. “No… I travel alone!” He yells, finishing off the bones of the last fish.

Keiji didn’t even need to think about it, he nodded his head. Koutarou lit up, “Yay!” He flapped his wings excitedly. Keiji smiled.

“But if you get hungry, tell me, then I’ll get you some food.” He stated, Koutarou nodding his head. 

They conversed for a while longer. 

Keiji’s pod hadn’t come to get him, nor did they need him. Keiji decided that he would rather travel with this man instead of those horndogs.

Keiji and Koutarou set off, Keiji swimming just underneath the surface of the water while Koutarou flies above him. They kept track of each other, making sure they didn’t lose the other.

A couple months later, they were now in the East Pacific, Koutarou waiting on an island while Keiji got both of them something to eat. 

Koutarou had beamed when Keiji’s head popped out of the water. He always had this underlying worry that developed during their time together, it was that when Keiji went under, maybe he would never come back up. He always came back though.

Koutarou eagerly grabbed the fish and helped Keiji settle next to him, part of his tail still in the water. Keiji’s scales sparkled under the bright sun, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky.

Koutarou and Keiji conversed and laughed as they ate.

**Author's Note:**

> These are some alternate titles that were almost chosen: Forbidden, Rocky Shore, Splash.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Thanks for reading <33


End file.
